Tradiciones Uzumaki
by A mirror of memories
Summary: Si quieres formar parte de este clan primero hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre ellos.
1. Tradiciones Uzumaki

_Antes de empezar explicó unos pequeños headcanon que tenía antes de que Kishimoto decidiera contradecir la trama otra vez por lo que al final solo voy a ignorarlo._

 _Jiraiya entrenó a Konan, Nagato y Yahiko después de Minato y su equipo. Si Minato murió a los 24 y Nagato a los 35 (16 años después) quiere decir que Nagato es menor y si Jiraiya se convirtió en el sensei de Mina-chan cuando este tenía 10 años no hay manera de que pudiera entrenar a los huérfanos de la lluvia por tres años y luego dejarlos cuando todavía no alcanzaban los dos dígitos de edad._

 _El Rinnegan de Nagato NO provino de Madara Uchiha (Creo recordar que la momia tenia todavía sus ojos cuando encontró a Obito y como mucho pasaron 2 años entre eso y el ataque de Kurama, además de que para entonces Nagato era un adulto). En cambio se debía a que como Uzumaki él estaba emparentado con los Senju y por el lado de su madre también era pariente lejano de los Uchiha y simplemente tuvo suerte en la genética (buena o mala depende de cómo se mire)._

 _Sumary: Si quieres formar parte de este clan primero hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre ellos._

 _Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los valora los tengo secuestrados._

* * *

 **Reglas, Tradiciones y Costumbres Uzumaki **

**_La charla._**

Creador: Ashina Uzumaki.

Por petición popular y para evitar trauma permanente, la famosa '¿de dónde vienen los bebés?' y otras preguntas del mismo tipo serán respondidas ya sea por médicos, maestros de la Academia o miembros del clan Orisaka, no precisamente en ese orden. Las invocaciones no se consideran un sustituto adecuado para dar la explicación.

Explicación: ¿Hace falta mencionarla?

 ** _Pijamada en la sala de entrenamiento._**

Creadores: Tobirama Senju, Daiki, Mito y Hatori Uzumaki.

Al menos una vez al mes los miembros de nuestro clan se reúnen en la sala de entrenamiento principal armados con almohadas y futones y organizan una enorme fiesta de pijamas sin importar la edad que tengan. Mientras que no existe un orden establecido es común que las parejas no casadas estén rodeados de niños solo como precaución, que los grupos de amigos tengan al menos un padre cerca y que los bromistas habituales se encuentren en extremos opuestos de la habitación con adultos responsables como supervisión, no importa si estos adultos son menores que dichos bromistas (Ryu, Tora, los estoy vigilando).

Explicación: Durante una visita a Uzushiogakure cuando eran jóvenes por motivos desconocidos Tobirama Senju abandonó la habitación que compartía con su hermano mayor pasada la medianoche y fue a dormir a la sala de entrenamiento, siendo descubierto al amanecer por Daiki Uzumaki de entonces 6 años. La noche siguiente Daiki decidió dormir en el mismo lugar que su nuevo amigo, despertando en el proceso a Mito que optó por seguir su ejemplo. Hatori en tanto fue obligado a tomar el papel de adulto responsable y asegurarse de que sus primos más jóvenes (Si Tobirama, eso también te incluye) no corrieran peligro. Esta tradición se mantuvo y siguió creciendo a tal punto que una vez que los Senju y Uchiha finalmente firmaron la paz y durante la primera visita de ambos clanes a Uzushiogakure, Hashirama Senju, Madara e Izuna Uchiha fueron obsequiados por primera vez con la visión de más del 80 % del clan Uzumaki durmiendo en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento y acurrucados uno junto al otro.

 ** _Carreras de barcos estilo pirata._**

Creador: Hatori Uzumaki.

Al no tener un líder oficial para nuestra aldea e incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo, los clanes de la recién fundada Uzushiogakure decidieron que el primer líder de nuestra aldea y cabeza del consejo sería elegido por su habilidad para manejar la tripulación de un barco y luchar en altamar, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros mayores enemigos se encontraban cruzando el océano. Gane quien gane los otros clanes no tienen derecho a quejarse ¿Bastante simple, verdad?

Agregado semanas después de la carrera: Hubo unas cuantas complicaciones, nada que no se esperara. Algunos clanes fueron demasiado inseguros de sus habilidades e intentaron sabotear a la competencia durante la carrera, recurriendo a toda clase de trucos sucios, desde destruir sus equipos y jutsus para poner el mar en su contra a literalmente enviar gente a asesinar a la tripulación. Al final el clan Uzumaki ganó la carrera sin ningún inconveniente y los clanes Hyuuga y Yagura decidieron no formar parte de nuestra aldea, prefiriendo unirse a otras aldeas ninja que se están fundando en el resto del mundo. Eso les enseñara por tramposos. En una nota aparte Tobirama Senju, nuestro amado capitán a quien el resto de la tripulación ha empezado a llamar de cariño El Rey Pirata, me ha preguntado si es posible hacer de esto una tradición anual expresando que no se había divertido tanto en años. (Puedo estar equivocado, pero creo que su parte favorita fue lanzar a Madara Uchiha por la borda cuando este intento sacarlo de su barco argumentando que él no era parte del clan Uzumaki. El tema de Uzumaki honorarios se explica más adelante).

 ** _Carreras con sustitución._**

Creadores: Ryutaro y Toranosuke Uzumaki.

Juego creado por los bien llamados Gemelos Demonio. Utilizando un jutsu básico los Uzumaki juegan carreras cambiando de lugar con objetos aleatorios durante el recorrido intentando pasar a sus competidores. Este juego permite mejorar el control de chacra, aumentar las reservas que uno posee y con el tiempo puede convertirse en una herramienta útil para acortar el tiempo de viaje ya que a medida que utilizan este jutsu las distancias que pueden recorrer mediante este método aumentan.

Variante: Sustitución a ciegas y las traes con sustitución.

Consejo por Arashi Uzumaki: No jugar este juego o sus variantes cuando tenemos visitas de ninjas fuera que no pertenezcan a Uzushiogakure, especialmente sustitución a ciegas. Cometí el error de jugarlo con mis hermanos cuando éramos niños y mi hermanita accidentalmente terminó en la habitación en la que estaban probando quien era el miembro de nuestra familia con mayores reservas de chacra de nuestra generación. Por mi culpa Kitsu-chan se vio obligada a abandonar nuestro hogar para mantener nuestro tratado con Konoha.

Nota de Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze: Ara-chan, ya deja de culparte. Admito que difícil al principio pero con el tiempo Konoha se convirtió en mi hogar tanto como Uzushiogakure. Hice buenos amigos y familia honoraria. Además, en Konoha encontré a alguien que me ama tanto como yo lo amo, que me apoya y me acepta como soy y juntos trajimos un hermoso niño a este mundo, a quien le enseñamos el valor de una familia.

 ** _Requisitos para comprometerse con un Uzumaki._**

Creador: Daiki Uzumaki.

En realidad esto fue idea de la novia de Hatori luego de que Mito-chan cancelara su compromiso con Hashirama Senju debido a un importante motivo que no voy a mencionar. Después de eso si alguien quería pedir la mano de un miembro de nuestra familia en matrimonio tenía que explicar claramente que es lo que los prometidos sacarían de esa unión, no solo en lo que nuestros clanes podrían beneficiarse. Esta sencilla regla llevó a matrimonios mucho más felices a pesar de surgir de compromisos arreglados ya que ambas partes debían ofrecer algo que el otro considerara valioso, demostrando interés en querer conocer a su futuro compañero de vida.

Agregado por Tobirama Senju: Un año después de fundada la primera aldea ninja del mundo Mito finalmente recibió una oferta que tanto ella como la cabeza del clan consideraron aceptable, la mano de un completo imbécil que la ama con locura y que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida demostrándoselo. A mi hermano solo le tomo cinco años luego de roto su compromiso para tener el valor de preguntarle porque lo rompió en primer lugar, dos meses para sacarle una respuesta y menos de medio segundo para decidir que no le importaba. Honestamente, estaba así de cerca de pedir su mano yo mismo si con eso hacía que Hashirama reaccionara, Mito es una hermana para mi desde hace años y odiaba verla sufrir en silencio por lo que ella consideraba un amor sin esperanza temiendo el día en el que mi hermano anunciara su boda con alguien más, en especial porque en estos últimos años lo veía rechazar a cada mujer que se le acercaba sin darles ni siquiera un vistazo y tuve que sufrir sus emboscadas en busca de información cada vez que volvía de Uzushiogakure (Aunque admito que amaba verlo retorcerse conteniéndose a duras penas de preguntar por ella mientras yo deliberadamente evitaba mencionar su nombre).

 ** _Guerra de comida._**

Creador: Sora Uzumaki.

No se confundan con ese juego de niños de arrojarse comida unos a otros, nadie que haya luchado en una guerra y/o quiera estar en buenos términos con los Akimichi debe rebajarse a causar semejante desperdicio de recursos.

Cuando hablamos de guerras de comida nos referimos a las sangrientas batallas entre los distintos miembros de nuestro clan sobre cuál es la mejor comida de todas. Si algún día los Uzumaki se dispersan no será por la diferencia de habilidades ya que a los llamados prodigios a menudo se les pide que ayuden a los más jóvenes, ni la cadena de mando ya que desde Ashina el líder del clan se elige por votación teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades como líder y mediador, ni mucho menos como un intento de obtener poder o para evitar que los ancianos lancen un golpe de Estado en nuestra aldea porque por una somos más difíciles de matar que las cucarachas y por otra los abuelos están más que felices de entregar el manejo del clan a sus hijos una vez que alcanzan la mayoría de edad (con la excepción de mi padre que está esperando a que mi lindo sobrino Ara-chan esté listo para ser el próximo líder). No, si nuestro clan se dispersa será por facciones de acuerdo a qué clase de comida es su favorita. Por un lado irán los adictos al ramen (encabezados por mi padre, el tío Ryu, Kayaku y mi sobrina de 4 años Kitsu-chan), los dango maniacos (El tío Tora y Kaseiyo), los adoradores de los pocky (con Arashi a la cabeza, quien por algún milagro jamás ha sufrido de un subidón de azúcar) y los glotones reprimidos cuya comida favorita no se prepara normalmente por tratarse de comida de festivales, lo que los vuelve algo violentos en presencia de su plato favorito (Cuenta la leyenda que el Shodaime Hokage por poco y pierde una mano cuando se puso entre Mito-sama y un plato de takoyaki).

Agregado por Yahiko Uzumaki (Adoptado, larga historia): Quisiera agregar otra categoría, los glotones ignorantes. Nagato jura que sus comidas favoritas son el pescado a la plancha y el estofado, pero en nuestra primera visita Konan y yo lo vimos devorar una bandeja de taiyaki en una tarde. Es más, cada vez que me lo encontraba durante nuestra estadía él tenía uno de esos pasteles en forma de pescado en la mano comiéndolo ausentemente. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, una noche durante la cena intento reprochar a sus familiares por no tener la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a sus comidas favoritas mientras él todavía tenía un taiyaki a medio comer en la mano. Por suerte cuando volvimos a Amegakure su dieta volvió a la normalidad, aunque Konan y yo no sabemos cómo tocar el tema.

 ** _Robo de novias._**

Creador: Kayaku Uzumaki.

Tradición empezada por el próximamente mundialmente conocido como el maestro de las artes mentales y demonio de la tortura, mi adorable hermanito Kayaku Uzumaki. Con tan solo 12 años nuestro querido Chibi-chan se coló en una boda para salvar a su futura esposa de un matrimonio concertado que la separaría para siempre de su verdadero amor…

Nota de Kayaku Uzumaki: Ignoren las manchas de sangre, alguien por error dejó el pergamino al alcance de Sora y mi muy querido hermano mayor decidió hacerse el gracioso e inventarse una tradición falsa. Yo simplemente estaba ayudando a una chica a escapar de una mala situación en la que la metieron sus padres (que por cierto debieron pensar en aumentar la seguridad para un acontecimiento tan importante, quien sabe qué clase de loco pudo haberse colado), no es como si estuviera interesado en ella. Miaka es tres años mayor que yo, no tiene idea de cómo es la vida shinobi (aunque admito que sus habilidades con los venenos dan algo de miedo, supongo que venir de una familia de boticarios tiene sus ventajas) y no para de molestarme para que la lleve de vuelta con los padres que intentaron venderla al mejor postor. Se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, una vez que pueda valerse por su cuenta será más fácil para ella integrarse a cualquier aldea que elija y ejercer la profesión de su familia.

Agregado por Kaseiyo Uzumaki: Papá, tengo solo dos cosas que decir luego de esto.

 **1)** Sí que eras ciego cuando tenías mi edad, el abuelo dijo que a las pocas semanas de conocer a mamá ya la mitad de la familia estaba apostando cuando ustedes empezarían a salir y quien sería el primero en hacer un movimiento en el otro (En la misma nota el tío Daiki todavía está molesto por tu lentitud, una semana antes y él habría ganado).

 **2)** ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que el tío Sora podía ver el futuro? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que pudimos haber aprovechado esa habilidad? ¡Las bromas que pudimos hacer con un Oráculo de nuestro lado! Yo ya me gradúe de la academia, no tengo permitido causar más caos en la aldea a menos que sea por una buena causa. Por lo menos ahora sabemos que Arashi será el próximo líder del clan y que tenemos que mantener a Kushina lejos de los puercoespines amarillos.

Agregado por Arashi Uzumaki: Ignoren a mi hermano, no sabe lo que dice (Excepto por la parte de los puercoespines, no me gustó como ese rubio se la pasaba pegado a nuestra hermana durante los exámenes chuunin).

 ** _Sello de lazos eternos._**

Creador: Arashi Uzumaki.

Un sello que se coloca a todos los niños nacidos en nuestra familia en el momento en el que nacen. Este sello se activará si el portador se encuentra en una situación de extremo peligro avisando a los Uzumaki más cercanos para advertirles del peligro o como una forma de pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, su función original es "marcar" a los miembros de nuestra familia, apareciendo en su piel cuando otro Uzumaki se encuentra cerca y en el caso de parientes directos (padres, hijos, abuelos y hermanos) permite mostrar si sus familiares se encuentran con vida aunque estos no tengan el sello.

Explicación: Nunca más en nuestra familia los padres tendrán que vivir con la duda de que pasó con sus hijos perdidos luego de un ataque, es mi promesa como el Décimo Tercer Jefe del Clan Uzumaki.

 ** _Árbol familiar del clan Uzumaki._**

Creador: Arashi Uzumaki.

Nuestro árbol genealógico estará escrito en un pergamino que se exhibirá en el salón principal del complejo, con sellos especiales para protección que solo los Uzumaki que hayan alcanzado el rango de chuunin o superior podrán ver, en el que se mostraran los miembros del clan hasta varias generaciones atrás señalando los lideres pasados y presentes, los Uzumaki desaparecidos o muertos (con, de ser posible, la fecha de su regreso o del descubrimiento de sus tumbas) y los miembros adoptados o agregados mediante matrimonio con sus descendientes aun cuando estos no lleven el apellido Uzumaki. Aparte de eso una versión con menos detalle se ofrece a las distintas familias tras el nacimiento de su primer hijo o si deciden tomar residencia fuera del complejo del clan.

Explicación: Me cansé de tener que explicarle a mi mejor amigo como estoy emparentado con más del 85% de mi familia.

 ** _Plan de dominación mundial por parte el clan Uzumaki._**

Creador: Kaseiyo Uzumaki.

Pueden pensar que estamos locos, pero desde el final de la Segunda Guerra los Uzumaki hemos estado tomando el control del mundo una aldea a la vez. ¿No me creen? Luego de la muerte de nuestro señor feudal Uzushiogakure se ha convertido en la capital de Uzu no Kuni y a donde la mayoría de las familias emigran buscando seguridad, por lo que podemos decir que ya nuestro país está bajo nuestro control. Puede parecer poco, pero no tengo dudas que en las generaciones por venir el resto del mundo shinobi seguirá el mismo destino y los Uzumaki se coronaran como los supremos gobernantes desde las sombras.

Agregado por Nagato Uzumaki: No hagan caso a mi primo, esa es solo una broma que le gusta hacer. Es verdad que aun después de la Tercera Guerra la mayor parte de Uzu no Kuni mantiene en alta estima a nuestro clan, o que Arashi se ganó el favor de la Godaime Mizukage (que puede o no tener sangre Uzumaki en las venas) por su ayuda en la guerra civil que aquejaba su aldea. Y que con Minato-senpai como Hokage los tratados de paz con Konoha son más fuertes que nunca, sin contar la amistad que Naruto (A quien por alguna razón llaman 'ramen Jr.') mantiene con los hijos del Kazekage. O mi propio papel como uno de los líderes de Amegakure, eso no quiere decir que vayamos a domina-

Oh Kami, que hemos hecho.

 ** _Contrato de invocación con los zorros._**

Creador: Esta perdido en el sendero de la vida.

Mientras que esta no es precisamente una tradición familiar, cada cierto tiempo un miembro de nuestra familia firma el contrato de invocación con los zorros. Astutos por naturaleza, estos amantes de las bromas son maestros en el arte del genjutsu y la ilusión, sirviendo como apoyo en las misiones de infiltración y espionaje, así como en la utilización de trampas. No suelen luchar frente a frente a menos que su familia se vea amenazada, prefieren atacar desde las sombras tomando a su enemigo con la guardia baja. Unos excelentes compañeros para un ninja. Por desgracia en algún momento durante la época de la lucha entre los clanes el contrato de invocación se perdió, siendo Mito Uzumaki su última portadora conocida.

Agregado por Kushina Uzumaki: Encontré el contrato dentro del sótano de la casa principal del clan Senju, bajo una enorme cantidad de sellos y advertencias de Peligro No Tocar, Arma De Destrucción Masiva y POR FAVOR NO LIBEREN ESTA COSA. Después de firmar el contrato procedí con la ceremonia iniciación, eligiendo un par de idiotas que se burlaron de mí en la academia como blanco de mis bromas para mostrar mis habilidades. Akemi, mi examinadora, me consideró una digna portadora. Llevaré el contrato de vuelta a casa durante mi próxima visita.

 ** _Rey/Reina de las bromas._**

Creador: Probablemente matándose de risa en el otro mundo mientras el resto de su familia llora.

Titulo alcanzado aunque no lo crean por Ashina Uzumaki (Siempre son los más callados), Ryu y Tora como correinantes en su generación (Ya que de no ser así hubieran competido entre ellos continuamente por el título, no que esto los detuviera), Sora Uzumaki (Que más tarde fue conocido como el oráculo del clan), Kaseiyo Uzumaki (A nadie le sorprendió cuando entro al cuerpo de tortura), Kushina Uzumaki (Las historias de sus travesuras recorrieron todo el camino desde Konoha) y Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze entre otros celebres bromistas.

Agregado por Arisu Uzumaki: Antes que Naruto, es consenso general entre mi generación que el título de realeza de las bromas no corresponde a uno ni dos sino a tres bromistas, dos de los cuales no tienen ni el más mínimo lazo de sangre con nuestro clan. Kureno Sato, Akito Uzumaki y Yuurei Suzuhara, el equipo genin de Tamako-sensei. En caso de que duden de mis palabras déjenme recordarles que Akito cambio los uniformes de los chuunin recién promovidos por faldas rosas después de que proclamaran que las kunoichi eran más débiles que los shinobi, Yuurei organizo una campaña para agregar la caminata sobre los remolinos como método de control de chacra (Que por alguna razón tuvo buena recepción) que y el pasatiempo favorito de Kureno es esparcir rumores o señalar cosas que el resto no pensó antes y ver como arde el mundo (Papá tuvo que hablar con el líder del clan Hyuuga para que no pidiera su cabeza luego de que se enterara de donde Naruto sacó la idea de que en su clan eran todos unos pervertidos porque el Byakugan les permitía ver a través de la ropa de las chicas, mientras que su hermano gemelo podía verse riéndose en el fondo).

 ** _Adopción y Uzumaki honorarios._**

Creador: De seguro la primera generación de Uzumaki en la historia.

 **'Familia no siempre es por sangre. Es la gente en tu vida que te quiere en la suya, que te aceptan por quien eres, te apoyan en las cosas que quieres hacer y que están allí para ti. La gente que te respeta y en la que puedes contar. Son quienes harían lo que sea para verte sonreír y que te aman sin importar que'.**

Esta es una regla que cada miembro de nuestra familia debería seguir. Probablemente muchos no lo saben, pero los Uzumaki estamos emparentados con buena parte de los clanes del mundo. Es de conocimiento común que estamos emparentados con los Senju pero incluso con clanes que no tenemos la más mínima relación consanguínea tenemos miembros de nuestra enorme familia. A veces son huérfanos (Yahiko, Konan, Kureno Sato), otras son hijos de amigos o aliados que necesitan un hogar (Shinta Orisaka, Osamu y Takeshi Saitou, Kakashi Hatake), quizás son parte de un clan pero no tienen una familia (Algunos miembros del clan Hyuuga, Obito Uchiha, los hijos del Kazekage) o simplemente la presión sobre ellos en sus clanes es muy grande y a pesar de que amen a sus familiares de vez en cuando necesitan un tomar un respiro y rodearse de gente que los valoran pero que no esperan otra cosa más que sean ellos mismos (Tobirama Senju, Shisui e Itachi Uchiha).

Aunque no siempre seamos parientes de sangre, aunque no seamos sus verdaderos padres o hermanos, todos y cada uno de ellos son miembros valiosos de nuestra familia que tendrán un lugar entre nosotros mientras nuestro clan exista.

 ** _Los Uzumaki y el amor._**

Creadores: Miaka Uzumaki, Takara Nakamura-Uzumaki, Chiharu Uchiha y Minato Namikaze.

Ya que ningún otro miembro de nuestra familia ha pensado en añadir esto antes es nuestro deber brindar concejo a las siguientes generaciones que quieran (por alguna inexplicable razón) pasar el resto de sus vidas al lado de un miembro de esta familia.

 **1_** Si quieren tener una relación amorosa en el futuro tienen que asegurarse primero de entablar una fuerte amistad. Los Uzumaki poseen una ceguera selectiva en el terreno amoroso, rara vez notan si alguien los ama pero rápidamente perciben si hay alguien interesado en cualquier otro miembro de su clan, y si quieres que uno te note no basta con verse bonita y observarlo/a en la distancia, tienes que poner de tu parte y hacer que te note. Interésate por sus partes buenas y malas, no puedes quedarte solo con lo que te gusta de él o ella, los humanos somos seres complejos y la vida a menudo nos cambia. Esta parte es clave porque al ser buenos amigos puedes ver las distintas facetas de tu Uzumaki de elección y sirve para darte cuenta de si todavía quieres tener una relación con dicha persona, aunque decidas lo que decidas ten por seguro que habrás hecho una amistad que puede durar toda la vida. Está bien que te gustaran por ser amables, graciosos o de fuerte voluntad pero recuerda que nadie puede ser feliz todo el tiempo. Cuando sufran golpes que los hagan tambalearse tienes que brindarles tu apoyo en el mejor modo posible de acuerdo a lo que necesiten, por ejemplo si pierden a un ser querido dales su espacio al principio y recuérdale mediante el ejemplo como pueden honrar su memoria. Bajo ningún concepto intentes usar esa oportunidad para confesar tus sentimientos, además de bajo y enfermo si comienzan una relación de esa forma estará dirigida más por un sentido del deber, por un 'Tu estuviste a su lado cuando era un desastre, debes amarlo más que nadie' más que por verdadero afecto y a menudo puede causar el final de su amistad.

 **2_** No temas ponerlos en su lugar. El rasgo más distintivo que comparten todos los Uzumaki no es el rojo de su cabello, sus enormes reservas de chacra o su amor por un tipo de comida en específico; el rasgo característico de este clan es su terquedad. Son testarudos e impulsivos, cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza es muy difícil hacer que cambien de opinión. Si los ves avanzar a lo que sabes que va a terminar en desastre tienes dos opciones. Si su motivo es por alguna broma la respuesta es detenerlos (A menos que seas rubio y te llames Minato Namikaze), lo mismo si buscan destruir a alguien solo por venganza y sin tener todos los hechos, tu deber como su amigo/a es pararlos antes de que hagan algo por lo que después se arrepientan. En cambio si se trata de ayudar a alguien debes saber que nada menos que la intervención divina podrá desviarlos de su camino (Y a veces ni eso basta), en estos casos es mejor estar allí cuando se lancen de lleno al peligro ya sea para para apoyarlos en su misión o para recoger los pedazos.

 **3_** Aprecia a sus amigos. Tal y como dijimos antes si un Uzumaki entabla una amistad a menudo lo hace para toda la vida, los amigos que haga tanto dentro como fuera del clan son algunas de las personas más importantes para ellos. No intentes apartarlos, si quieres ser parte de su vida debes aceptar que ellos vinieron antes que tú y también seguirán allí en caso de que cambies de opinión o no te correspondan. Tenlos en cuenta e intenta integrarte a su grupo, que tu posible Uzumaki sea ciego no quiere decir que sus amigos también lo sean.

 **4_** Nunca insultes a su familia. Él o ella pueden llamar al resto de sus familiares dementes, pervertidos o lo que quieran cuando están molestos pero eso no quiere decir de ningún modo que no los amen. Los Uzumaki sienten un gran amor por la familia y son muy protectores de todos sus miembros, especialmente de sus hijos o nietos más jóvenes (Si lo sabré yo, antes de empezar a salir con mi esposa tuve que vérmelas con dos maestros de la tortura, una experta en venenos y un especialista en fuinjutsu que me selló dentro de un pergamino por días para llevarme hasta su aldea. Y esa era solo su familia inmediata, el resto vino después). Hagas lo que hagas ellos van a juzgarte y ponerte a prueba, les dará igual si eres de cuna noble o un huérfano que trabaja para ganarse la vida. Puede ser duro al principio pero es porque no quieren ver al objeto de tus afectos salir herido si de repente decides que no quieres seguir, esa lealtad y cariño que se tienen es algo envidiable. Al final si tus sentimientos son genuinos, si respetas a su familia e intentas aprender sus costumbres y tradiciones antes de que te des cuenta ya te habrán aceptado como uno de los suyos, aunque no te lo harán saber hasta años después de recibirte en la familia.

 **5_** Lo más importante de todo, siempre ten en cuenta sus sentimientos. Las reglas anteriores se hicieron bajo el supuesto de que el Uzumaki que amas no está interesado en nadie, si por el contrario esa persona ya tiene a alguien especial en su corazón y su amor es correspondido lo mejor es dar un paso al costado. No intentes poner excusas de que como tú los amaste primero los mereces más que el otro, esa forma de pensar es muy egoísta y hace parecer que consideras a la persona que dices amar como un trofeo de algún tipo. Si necesitas algún motivo para renunciar solo observa cómo actúa cuando esta con la persona dueña de sus afectos o incluso cuando habla o piensa en ella, seguro notaras como él o ella se ilumina y sonríe más fácilmente, sentimiento que es reflejado por la otra parte. Al verlos tan felices aun si no se han declarado debes hacerte una pregunta ¿Amas suficiente a esa persona como para dejarla ir si sabes que será más feliz con alguien más?

Eso no quiere decir que todo este esfuerzo haya sido para nada, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero ahora eres una persona mucho más fuerte de lo que eras antes de amarlos. Tienes buenos amigos que están allí para ti y que ayudaran a superar ese corazón roto, puede necesitar tiempo y esfuerzo pero te aseguramos que este no será el último amor de tu vida. Quien sabe, tal vez sin que te dieras cuenta mientras perseguías a tu amigo Uzumaki alguien más había notado la increíble persona que eres, y ahora solo espera hasta que empieces a sanar para pedirte una oportunidad.

 ** _Bodas estilo Uzumaki._**

Creador: El karma.

Esto no es una tradición tanto como una maldición familiar. Ningún miembro de nuestra familia ha podido disfrutar de una primera boda tranquila, por algún motivo u otro siempre hace falta al menos una más para que los novios puedan finalmente casarse. Por poner algunos ejemplos Ashina Uzumaki necesito 3 bodas antes de casarse con su novia, Hatori dos (lo memorable de la primera es que fue arruinada por Mito, Daiki y Tobirama en medio de una noche de borrachera), Kayaku cinco incluyendo la que se coló, Arashi es el campeón indiscutido con doce bodas arruinadas e incluso Kushina y su esposo necesitaron de una segunda boda para poder casarse.

 **Si después de leer todo esto todavía no logramos disuadirte solo nos queda una cosa por decir: ¡Bienvenido a la familia!**

* * *

 _Antes que nada quiero avisar que estoy empezando a publicar algunas de mis historias ya publicadas acá, esta incluida, en AO3 después de editarlas.  
_

 _Naruto fue un manga muy especial para mi y es triste ver como su creador y SP se encargaron de arruinarlo para muchos, incluyendome. Una manera muy sencilla de haber terminado el manga era con el día de la ceremonia de Naruto como nuevo Hokage solo unos cuantos años después de la guerra, pasando un momento por cada uno de sus amigos. Incluso se podía insinuar varias parejas pero sin confirmar para evitar esta guerra que tienen (Hinata me gustaba al inicio de la serie pero gracias a sus fans estoy empezando a no poder soportarla). Incluso estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Sasuke (A quien no soporto y que lo unico bueno que hizo desde la primera parte fue matar a Orochimaru, aunque ni eso hizo bien) observando desde la distancia con su grupo sin querer entrar en la aldea aún cuando fue perdonado por sus crimenes._

 _No hacía falta poner a los hijo de cada uno si solo iba a servir para hacer un nuevo manga que más que un shonen de un mundo ninja parece más un drama de familia en el que ninguno de los personajes parece feliz por como resultaron sus vidas._

 _Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

 _¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. Extra: Uzumaki mencionados y su relación

_Los personajes eran propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los valora los tengo secuestrados._

* * *

 **Los Uzumaki mencionados y su relación:**

 **Ashina Uzumaki:** El líder del clan Uzumaki en la época de Hashirama Senju, es el abuelo de Mito, Hatori, Daiki y de los gemelos Ryu y Tora Uzumaki.

 **Hatori Uzumaki:** Su padre era el tercer hijo de Ashina y no era el mayor de los nietos. Era el primo favorito de Mito y a quien normalmente asignaban como su guardián cuando eran más jóvenes. Sucedió a su abuelo como Jefe del Clan al poco tiempo de fundada su aldea. Tuvo varios hijos, entre ellos Sora y Kayaku. Es el abuelo de Kushina y sus hermanos.

 **Ryutaro y Toranusuke Uzumaki:** Hermanos que se ganaron el título de Gemelos Demonio tanto dentro como fuera de la familia, piensen en los gemelos Weasley pero con trampas, jutsus y explosivos en vez de magia y con una familia cuyas únicas quejas sobre sus experimentos eran que los probaran lejos del complejo y que no se los enseñaran a los más jóvenes sin supervisión. Uno de ellos fue el abuelo de Fuso, la madre de Nagato en Amegakure.

 **Daiki Uzumaki:** El menor de los nietos de Ashina, su hijo menor se casó con una kunoichi del clan Suzuhara (parientes lejanos de los Uchiha) por lo que uno de sus nietos nació con el poder del Rinnegan.

 **Fuso Uzumaki:** Ella y su esposo junto con otros fueron enviados a buscar a los niños de su aldea que fueron secuestrados durante la Segunda Gran Guerra ninja. Al encontrar a Nagato en Amegakure y sabiendo la situación en Uzu no Kuni decidieron quedarse allí hasta que su líder les avisara que era seguro volver, utilizando un sello para bloquear el doujutsu y el trauma de lo ocurrido de la memoria de su hijo adoptivo, planeando explicarle todo cuando fuera mayor. Por desgracia ellos fueron asesinados antes de eso provocando la rotura parcial del sello de Nagato, liberando el Rinnegan pero no sus memorias.

 **Nagato Uzumaki:** Nieto de Daiki e hijo adoptivo de Fuso e Ise. Años después de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos mientras entrenaba con Jiraiya el Sannin notó un extraño sello en su nuca y queriendo saber que hacia (Alguien en serio tiene que curarlo de ese mal hábito que tiene) accidentalmente liberó los recuerdos suprimidos del Uzumaki. Con sus padres biológicos tuvo una hermana menor.

 **Sora Uzumaki:** Hijo de Hatori que amaba molestar a su familia, especialmente a su hermano más joven. Curiosamente la gran mayoría de las cosas que decía en forma de broma acabaron cumpliéndose, ganándose el apodo de oráculo del clan. Intentando desmentir ese título un día decretó que la primera chica nacida en la siguiente generación sería un tomate rojo que se casaría con un puercoespín amarillo que fue criado por un sapo pervertido y que de su unión nacería un ramen naranja con la habilidad de hacerse amigo hasta de sus enemigos. Gracias a eso su fama se extendió a otras aldeas.

 **Kayaku Uzumaki:** Es el hijo menor de Hatori y el padre de Arashi, Kaseiyo y Kushina. Cuando tenía 12 años inicio la tristemente célebre tradición del robo de novias luego de que 'rescatara' a quien sería su esposa de una boda arreglada luego de que esta le contara su predicamento la noche anterior en un bar. Al crecer se convirtió en el Jefe del Cuerpo de Interrogatorio y Tortura de Uzushiogakure y su fama creció de tal modo que los ninja enemigos aconsejaban que si eran capturados debían quitarse la vida antes que verse a su merced.

 **Arashi Uzumaki:** Hijo mayor de Miaka y Kayaku. Desde niño sintió un gran sentido del deber hacia su familia y su aldea, continuamente estudiando y practicando para así poder ayudar a sus amigos y familiares con los problemas que tuvieran. No era un genio nato, sino uno debido al trabajo duro, llevó la habilidad de su familia con el fuinjutsu a otro nivel, principalmente debido a que su mente le gustaba ir del punto A1 al punto Z32 sin escalas y debía llenar el recorrido. Tenía la mala costumbre de escribir en sus manos y brazos, lo que no sería problema si él no estuviera practicando fuinjutsu experimental (No escuchen los rumores, es mentira que haya pasado una semana convertido en una chica. No, no hay evidencia fotográfica ¡Kas dame esa cámara!). Conoció a Takara Nakamura al poco tiempo de que Kushina fuera enviada a Konoha y mantuvieron en secreto una amistad tumultuosa que por un tiempo dio paso a algo más hasta que Takara lo cortó de golpe poniendo a su aldea primero. Arashi quedó destrozado y a insistencia de su mejor amigo accedió a salir por un tiempo con otra chica quien más tarde se reveló era una espía de Kirigakure, el pobre no tiene suerte con las mujeres. Meses después se enteró de la existencia de su hija Arisu y solo digamos que decidió seguir los pasos de su padre en su sagrada tradición. Tuvo un equipo genin compuesto por Takeshi Saitou, Tamako Higura y Shinta Orisaka.

 **Kaseiyo Uzumaki:** Hermano mayor de Kushina y menor de Arashi. Reconocido por ser el primer miembro en su familia en mucho tiempo en tener facilidad para el genjutsu, disfruta de los juegos mentales. Tal como su padre antes que él decidió convertirse en parte del cuerpo de tortura. Mientras que nunca lo afectó en las misiones, por algún motivo desconocido desde niño ha tenido serios problemas para orientarse en lugares que debería conocer (Su familia todavía se pregunta cómo demonios hizo para perderse en un pasillo sin puertas que iba en línea recta) y puede ser algo olvidadizo. Tiene sus razones para desconfiar de los Uchiha, que involucran al clan Suzuhara, por lo que fue un verdadero shock cuando empezó a ver a Chiharu.

 **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze:** Hija menor de Miaka y Kayaku Uzumaki, madre de Naruto. Cuando era niña convenció a su hermano Ara-chan de jugar sustitución a ciegas mientras la mayor parte de su familia estaba reunida con unos ninjas de Konoha que buscaban a un sucesor para Mito como jinchuriki del Kyuubi. En uno de sus saltos terminó dentro de la habitación y cayó sobre el pergamino que utilizaban para medir la cantidad de chacra que tenían los miembros de su clan, activándolo en el proceso. Debido a eso ella fue elegida para ir a Konoha, cosa por lo que su hermano aún se siente responsable.

 **Akito Uzumaki, Kureno Sato y Yuurei Suzuhara:** Fue el equipo genin asignado a Tamako, los tres son un par de años mayores que Arisu. Akito es la hermana biológica de Nagato y Yuurei está emparentado con ellos por el lado de la madre de ambos. Kureno en cambio es huérfano y él y Akito se volvieron amigos durante la academia. Ellos tres forman un gran equipo lo que es curioso porque en sus vidas pasadas al menos dos de ellos pudieron ser considerados enemigos a muerte. Como Kureno no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la gente de Konoha sus compañeros rechazaron la oportunidad de participar en los exámenes chuunin la primera vez que Tamako se los ofreció. Para la época del manga de Naruto ya los tres eran jounin.

* * *

 _Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

 _¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
